A Mystery Over Amity Park
by Pinklife
Summary: People closet to Danny and people Danny know start disappearing in Amity Park. The more it continues the town gets worried and they start going into hiding, but that won't stop Danny, Sam, and Tucker from figuring out what is going on. Who is the evil mastermind behind this? You have to read to find out. Read if you dare. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1: People Disappearing

**Author's Notes:**  
**Hey everyone! I came up with a new story idea. I really do hope you like it, because it took me awhile to come up with it. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:**  
**Police: All right Pinklife put your hands in the air.**  
**Me: What? I am just writing a new story. **  
**Police: I know, but you didn't say if you owned "Danny Phantom" or not.**  
**Me: I was about to get to it I swear! I was going to say it, but then you busted down my door. I Pinklife do not own Danny Phantom. There happy.**  
**Police: I guess. **police start leaving****  
**Me: Oh and fix my door on the way out!**

**Chapter 1: People Disappearing**

**Danny's POV**

I woke up in the morning and got out of bed. I put on my usual red and white T with my jeans. I then went downstairs and into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, I saw my mom, dad, and Jazz watching the news. I walked over by them.

"Danny! Look, that jock guy at your school is missing." My dad told me. I looked on the tv. It showed a picture of Dash and the news lady was talking about how Dash has gone missing.  
_How would Dash just disappear? _As I thought about it Jazz interrupted my thoughts.

"Danny we are going to be late for school." Jazz said. I grabbed a health bar and ran out the door.

Once I arrived at school, I saw Sam and Tuck waiting for me.

"Did you hear the news?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I saw it. How does Dash just disappear? I mean this is not normal." I said. My friends seemed to agree that this was odd.

"Also, have you seen the A-listers? They seem all lost without Dash. I mean look at them." Tucker said. I saw the A-listers all together looking confused and lost.

"I only see them look like that in math class." I said. We all let out a chuckle.

"Meet me at my house after school, so we can discuss about this more." I said. They both nodded.

After school we all met at my house and went up to my room.

"Alright now that we are all here, let's figure out what happen to Dash." I said.

"Alright. Well Dash can't just be gone. Something or someone had to take him away." Sam said. _Who or what would do this? Should we even worry about it that much? Maybe Dash just got lost or something?_

"Well guys, maybe he didn't 'disappear', maybe he got lost somewhere. It is not like anyone else is missing." Tucker said. It is like he read my mind.

"Danny! Come downstairs! There is something you need to see!" Maddie yelled. We all ran downstairs. I saw my mom by the tv.

"Danny, look at this." Maddie said. I looked at the tv screen and so did my friends. The news was on and it showed two pictures. It was Kwan and Star, they have gone missing! _Ok, now it was time to worry. _My friends looked at me shocked. My friends and I went back to my room. We sat down and thought hard on what was going on. This was weirdest thing that ever happened in Amity Park. Something was not right.

**Sorry I am ending it early and also sorry it was short. I have a lot of thinking to do on this story. I promise the next chapters will have lots more action. Please review! Was it good, bad, or ugly? Please let me know! And I only need at least one review to continue!**

**-Pinklife**


	2. Chapter 2: Worry Over Amity Park

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey everyone! I know this is not getting popular, but I am continuing for the few people who want me too. I hope I get more reviews and fans for this story soon. The first chapter was a little rushed, but I will not rush and do more detail. Here is Chapter 2. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Danny Phantom; if I did it would still be on tv. ;) Enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 2: Worry Over Amity Park**

**Late at Night**

**Danny's POV**

As my friends went home after our talk, it was time for me to get to bed. So I put on my pajamas and went into my bed.

"AHHHHH!"

I jumped up as a heard someone scream. I looked at my clock, it was midnight.

"HE-!" the voice said then it just stopped.

I got out of my bed and ran down the hallway. I then saw a shadow by Jazz's room and then it disappeared. Scared at the sight I took a step back not knowing where it went. The hallway was dark; I started walking towards Jazz's room slowly. Then I heard a swoosh! behind me. I turned around slowly scared at what I might find. There was nothing there, I was officially creeped out. I started walking to Jazz's room again. Once to her room, there was nothing there. I went by Jazz's bed...Jazz was gone! Oh my gosh! What happen to Jazz?! I thought to myself. I ran out of her room to go find mom and dad. I then saw a figure that knocked me out, I fell to the ground seeing the figure coming close to me, then I blacked out.

I awoke in my bed. It was morning. What happened? Was last night just a dream? Did I dream all of that? As I tried to regain some memory from last night, I heard crying down stairs. I ran down there and saw my mom and dad crying at the dinner table.

"Mom, Dad, what's wrong?" I asked in confusion. My mom looked up at me. I saw she was really upset, her tears covered her eyes.

"Danny...", my mom said in her crying tone while making a sniff noise,"Jazz is gone. We went in her room this morning and she was not there. I think she disappeared like the rest of Amity Park, we are glad you are ok." My mom said to me. So last night wasn't a dream! That means Jazz is gone! Oh no...I hope Sam and Tuck are ok.

"Mom, should I turn on the news?" I asked. I needed to know who else is missing.

"Sure sweetie." my mom said still in sobs. I turned on the tv to the news channel.

"Breaking News! Last night was quite a mystery. Last night Jazz Fenton, Valerie, and Paulina have gone missing! If you happen to see them contact the Fenton Works, Valerie's parents, or Paulina's parents." the news lady said. I then turned off the tv. Paulina! Valerie! What is going on?

I then went back upstairs, got dressed and went to school.

Once at school, I say the A-listers sad, confused, and lost. I also saw Jazz's friends sad as well. I was also bummed for I lost my sister to some creep! I just hope she is ok.

"Danny! Come over here!" Sam shouted gesturing to me over to her and Tuck. I walked over by them.

"I saw the news, sorry for you bro. Man everyone is just disappearing. Who or what is possibly doing this?" asked Tuck. I couldn't help the fact that Jazz was gone and more people were disappearing.

"Thanks Tuck. I saw something last night though. I saw a big shadow of some figure and found my sister gone. I then was knocked out and was found back in my bed. I wonder why it didn't take me. I keep replaying last night in my head and I just can't figure it out. Why attack the Fentons and the A-listers, I mean what is going on?!" I stated. My friends looked at me shocked and curious. While I was in befuddlement over the situation.

"Don't you think I am not curious or worried too? It is weird who or what is attacking teens. It didn't do anything to younglings or adults. Not that I want anymore people to disappear, but this whole situation is weird." Sam said.

"I agree dude. This is not normal, I mean there have been lots of odds in Amity Park, but this is too weird even for me." Tuck said. I thought about what my friends were saying. Sam and Tuck were right, something or someone was behind this and it was our job to find out.

"Guys, meet me at my house after school. We are going to figure this out one way or another." I told my friends. They nodded.

After school, I went home with Sam and Tuck. Once home, my mom was watching the news. We all looked at the screen.

"More Breaking News! Mr. Lancer, Vice Principal of Casper High, has disappeared. Last seen at Casper High." The news lady said. She also talked about five more people who have disappeared. What was going on?! My friends looked at me in shocked and I had the same look on my face as well. We then went in my room.

"Ok this is getting me scared and worried. I'm too young to disappear!" Tuck said. We laughed a bit.

"The whole town is worried and scared too, Tuck. I just wish I knew if it was a something or someone." I said then I continued,"All I wish is that no one else disappears and that we can stop whoever is up to this."

**Sorry I am ending it here. The next chapter is going to be great I promise. More mystery, suspense, and action. Please review! I only need one review to continue!**

**-Pinklife**


	3. Chapter 3: Panic in Amity Park

**Author's Notes: **

**Hey everyone! I know this is not getting popular and I wish it was. Please tell your friends on Fanfiction! Please! I have a lot of creative juices going on for this story so I hope you like it. **

**Also thank you Pheek, my beta reader, you made this story better! **

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own Danny Phantom? Because I don't so stop thinking I do! ;) lol sorry to be so harsh! **

**On with Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Panic in Amity Park**

**Danny's POV**

My comment forced the room to go silence. We had no clue what was going on so all we could say is, 'I wish I know who the mastermind is'. Tucker and Sam's mouthes opened at some points as if they had something to say, but nothing came out.

"I know that this is paranormal-even for us-but we have to figure this out before more people disappear," I said.

"Maybe instead of being 'Ghost Hunters' maybe we have to be more like 'Ghost Detectives'," Sam acknowledged.

"That's the thing Sam, we don't know if it is a ghost, for all we now it could be a nut job or a Vlad," Tucker added. We all laughed when Tuck said this.

"I know! We should check Jazz's room for any signs of the culprit," I said. It still hurts me to think that Jazz was taken away.

They agreed with me, and we all went down the hallway; just like I had the night Jazz disappeared.

Once in her room, we observed that it looked normal except the fact the bed was messed up and her window was wide open.

"Ok, Tuck, look by her bed, Sam, look by her window, and I will check by her desk and many books," I told my friends.

I looked by her many books...nothing just nothing. I then checked by on her desk, and I saw something was written on a piece of paper.

"Guys come see this!" I said. They came by my side.

The note said:

_"Danny Help Ghost Help!"_

It was written very sloppily.

"Jazz must of wrote this when she was being taken. It is amazing she could write that much while being taken away," Sam said. I put the note in my pocket.

"Your right Sam. At least now we know it is a ghost. Now we just have to find out who," I said.

We then all walked back to my room and sat down. As silence filled the room, Sam and Tuck's phones bleeped ending the silence.

"I got a text from my mom," Sam said.

"Me too," Tuck said.

All of our eyes peered at Sam's phone and read:

SAM CHECK THE NEWS AND COME HOME NOW!

In a similar fashion, we all glanced at Tucker's phone.

TUCK COME HOME NOW!

They both texted back "y?" and got a answer 5 seconds later.

All eyes observed Sam's phone...

LOOK THE NEWS AND U'LL C Y!

and then Tucker's.

CHECK THE NEWS!

They both texted back a "K" and we went on Tuck's PDA.

The news was on and the Shelly Makamutowas on the screen.

"ATTENTION AMITY PARK! According to the records, over half of Amity Park is missing! Please stay in your homes! We can't afford anymore disappearances," announced the Shelly Makamuto. Then Tucker shut his PDA off.

"How are we supposed to stop the ghost now if we have to be locked up in our houses?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know, but I will think of something. You guys better go home, let's do a group chat. Once home text me, ok?" I told them. They nodded and I walked them downstairs. Once downstairs, my mom looked at us, shocked; she probably saw the news.

"Sam, Tucker! What are you still doing here?! You should be at home." my mom advised.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Fenton, we were just about to walk home." Sam told my mom.

"I can't let you walk home. You could get captured. I will drive you." my mom said.

"Thanks Mrs. Fenton," Tuck and Sam said in unison. We all went in the RV and she dropped Sam and Tucker at home. Before they got out of the RV, I reminded them to group chat with me. They nodded.

"So Mom...you know how Jazz went missing?" I asked. My parents are as sad as me that Jazz was taken, the least I can do is tell her about the note I found.

"Yes, what is it? You miss her? I do hope we will find her," my mom said.

"Well...Sam, Tuck, and I went in Jazz's room and I found a note that Jazz wrote before she was taken away," I said. When I told her she swerved a little on the road and then we were home. Except she didn't get out of the RV, she parked it and looked at me.

"You found a note? Show me," my mom said. I handed her the note. She read the few words and I saw tears in her eyes. She gave back the note. She then went from sadness to anger and punched the RV.

"Those stupid ectoplasms! I hate ghosts!" my mom shouted. Maybe it was a bad idea to show her the note. We got out of the RV and went inside. She then turned on the ghost shieldand told dad about the note. My parents geared up.

"Mom, Dad, we can't leave are we might get captured!" I exclamed. '_Even though that is probably exactly what I am going to do when I get out of sight.'_

"That stupid ghost took Jazz!" My mom shouted.

"Yeah, and even though I don't know what she is talking about half the time, we must save her!" My dad said.

"Mom, Dad, we have to stay in the house. The Shelly Makamuto said so and we don't even know where the ghost is! So we can't possibly do anything...yet," I told them. They put down their weapons.

"Your right Danny, but you must stay in your room, too, mister," my mom said.

"Yes, Mom," I said. I went up to my room.

Once in my room my phone beeped, Sam and Tuck were texting me in the group chat.

Sam: Danny u there?

Tuck: Dude u there?

Me: Yeah I'm here. Just got home.

Sam: k

Tuck: k

Me: I showed my mom the note.

Sam: y?!

Me: Because she needed 2 c it! She misses Jazz 2 u know!

Tuck: That's true, how did she react?

Me: She first cried, punched the RV, then put up the ghost defences and almost ran outside w/ her weapons 2 get revenge.

Sam: what do u mean almost?

Me: I stopped her from going.

Sam: oh

Tuck: oh ok. so what's the plan?

Me: i am not sure. I barely know what 2 do.

Sam: well we hav 2 attack the ghost

Me: yeah, but we dont know where the ghost is! he or she is not in the open ready 4 phantom 2 attack!

Tuck: Mayb we can attack it the next time it takes a citizen

Sam: great idea tuck! but how r we supposed 2 know where it is?

Me: I will go invisible outside and go over the city and c if i find anything.

Sam: ok, but what if it is invisible?

Me: I wait 2 hear screaming or my ghost sense goes off.

Tuck: ok good luck

Sam: good luck ttyl

Tuck: ttyl

Me: kk thx ttyl

I then turned off my phone and put it away.

"I'M GOING GHOST!" I shouted. The blue ring appeared and went over me turning me into myghost half. I then realized, what if my parents checked up on me? I then recorded me snoring put it under my pillow and took a wig, one of my shirts, and a pillows and made it look convincing.

I then went intangible and flewthrough the ceiling. Once above the Amity Park, I saw a the same shadow I saw the night Jazz went missing going to a random citizens house and then a couple of green blobs came at me and I blacked out.

**What do you think? Was it good? Please review! I just need one review to continue. **

**-Pinklife**


	4. Chapter 4:Figuring it Out in Tough TImes

**Author's Notes: I am so so SO sorry it took so long to update. I have had a lot of distractions lately and I haven't been focusing on fanfic, but I proofread and edited it and it is ready to be read.**

**Special thanks to Pheek for Beta Reading it for me. There are so many mistakes that I make that I can't notice without you so thanks!**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Danny Phantom, you must be insane, a beach hobo, or in need of bacon! Lol I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Figuring Things Out in Tough Times**

**Danny's POV**

* * *

The closer they got my sight blurred and I was knocked out.

As I awoke, I found myself in my bed in human form. What just happened? Okay...three green things knocked me out...or was that a dream?I climbed out of my bed befuddled. Did I just dream all that? I then looked at the time...5:00. I checked my phone, the last time I texted Sam and Tuck was an hour ago. Wait! If I just got out of bed...THE GHOSTS GOT IN MY HOUSE! Where are my mom and dad?

I ran down the stairs terrified. Once downstairs, it was quiet and dark, which is unusual for my family. Then someone appeared through the darkness of the house. It got closer and I started backing up into the kitchen counter. Then with a closer look, I saw it was my mom. She hugged me seeming really happy with tears in her eyes.

"Danny! You're okay!" my mom exclaimed and then she turned on the lights.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked. Sadness went over my mom's face. _Where's dad? _I thought to myself.

Then, as if my mom read my mind, she sobbed,"Your dad was...," tears filled my mom's eyes as she tried to say what I thought she was going to say, "he...was...," then she just stopped. She then fell to the ground crying. Immediately I knew that dad was captured by the ghosts. This was going to far, you can hurt me, but you can't ever hurt my family. Taking my sister was crossing the line. This threw them off the cliff.

"It is going to be ok mom," I said trying my best to comfort her. I then got up and ran to my room and slammed the door in anger, sadness, and mostly anger. My mom stayed downstairs. I picked up my phone and I went into our group chat; knowing that I was going to need help for this one.

Me: _Guys, my dad has been taken and my mom is crying her head off. We hav got 2 stop this right now. Go into your basement or away from your parents. We are doing this together._

In seconds both of my friends text me back.

Tuck: _YOUR DAD WAS TAKEN! Dude, I am so sorry. I will go in my basement, but why?_

Sam: _ I am so sorry. I will be in my bedroom; they don't like my room so I doubt my parents will follow me._

Me: _Thx guys. Anyways, great I will phase in and pick you guys up._

Tuck: _Oh kk._

Sam: _I will be waiting._

I then turned my phone off and went ghost. I then flew out the window. I turned invisible so no more things will come after me. I looked around the streets, they were quiet and dark. All the stores closed and no one in sight. I saw a ripple in the sky or something and I stayed still. If that was the thing that knocked me out last time it will not live to see tomorrow, if Amity Park still exists.

After waiting for it to show itself, it didn't and I ignored it and flew off taking caution. I then saw Sam's house and flew down phasing through into her basement.

"Sam...," I said quietly while still invisible.

"Danny?" she whispered. I then turned visible.

"Danny your okay!" she said then she ran up and hugged me. She then let go and her cheeks turned a bright pink. I don't know if mine did the same but they felt hot.

"Okay, hold my hand, we still have to get Tuck," I said as I turned her invisible as well.

On our flight to Tuckers, an ectoblast hit my back. The pain was more unbearable then usual. I shook it off and turned around, staying invisible. Sam was about to scream, but I covered her mouth in time. It was the green things...I tried getting a better look. They looked familiar. When I got closer they came after me and I shot them down and flew to Tucker's house. I then realized I was still clenching Sam's mouth shut. I then removed my hand.

"Sorry," I whispered. She nodded an 'it's fine' and we finally got to Tuck's.

I flew invisible to his basement.

"Hey Tuck." Sam and I said in unison still invisible.

"Hey guys. Let's get going." Tuck said as Sam grabbed him and we flew out.

I then saw a ripple once more in the sky. If it were those green things again I am killing ALL of them and not backing off. I stood still, the ripple became visible and it was not green things...it was more shocking than that.

"Oh crud" I said with my mouth dropping open.

* * *

**What did you think? Did you like it? Sorry I left you at a cliffhanger. I know I usually don't ask you guys questions, but I know who the "thing" Danny saw, but what do YOU think he saw? If someone gets it right, CONGRATS! I don't want to mention who did because that will be spoiling the chapters after that. Please review!**  
**-Pinklife**


End file.
